No Other Way but Forward
by kai'lay
Summary: Aron and his friends plot to kill the royal family. His parents, Romeo and Juliet were killed by the current ruler when he was only two years old. Unknowingly, he slowly to fall for the king's daughter who turns his whole world around.


_Hi! this is Monina :) this is my 1st story so I'm sorry if it's not as good as you think. This is a pretty random crossover between romeo x juliet and vampire knight but it won't really be obvious or explained in this chapter. Um, hope you like it anyway :) enjoy :)_

"**No Other Way but Forward"**

** I**t was almost time for "that" day. I was about to ambush the castle with the help of my friends, Aiden and Xanus. Everything was going as planned. We may be small in number, but we can take on the king's men anytime.

We were rushing up the spiral staircase, straight to the king and queen's chamber. I told my friends that we should split up in order to get the deed done quickly. Aiden went left, Xanus right, and I went straight to the princess' room. It may sound cruel, but the three of us were planning to kill the royal family. We were tired of the king's ways. He only thinks for himself and his family, but never for the kingdom. If only my father was still ruler he- "Who's there?" a soft voice asked in the darkness. I turned around to find the princess right before me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be hours until shouts from down the hall broke the silence. "Aron! We have to go! They found out! The palace guards are after us!" "Xanus, what do you mean?" I asked. "Just come on! I'll explain later!" he dragged me along and without noticing it, I realized I was holding the princess' hand. She looked as startled as I was but we just kept on running until we were out of palace grounds. Aiden looked to see if the guards were still on our tail and thankfully, they weren't anymore. The princess let go of my hand and sighed. "What do you think we should do with her?" Aiden glanced at the princess. "Hold her captive?" Xanus suggested. I stared at him in disbelief. How could he possibly want to hold an innocent girl captive? I didn't want her to think we're a danger to her or her family. I wanted her to feel safe around us. I wanted her to be… mine. But what happened to the plot to assassin her family? I guess it was all behind me now. "I'll take care of her. You guys go home ahead." I said, staring at the princess. Aiden and Xanus simply nodded and left. I sat beside the princess. We were only inches apart that I could hear her hiccupping and sobbing. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything would be okay, but I knew that was just a lie. Instead I put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me. Her burgundy eyes met mine. "Wh-what are you going to do to m-me?" she stammered. I smiled at her and hugged her. In her ear I whispered, "Nothing that will be a threat to you." I expected her to get up and run away but she just stayed there in my arms."Thank you…" she whispered and let go of me. I saw that she was blushing and suddenly my face felt hot, too. "My name is Ida. Princess Ida from the house of Alexander" "I'm Aron." I said. She looked like she was about to ask something but I cut her off. "Let's leave it at that" She looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" "You didn't do anything wrong." I said so she wouldn't feel bad but she still looked depressed. "Ida." I said sternly. "I promise that as long as Xanus and Aiden hold you captive, I'll take care of you. When they set you free, it's up to you to choose you path, not us. But in the meantime, I'll be here, sticking out for you." She looked at me with her eyes filled with mixed emotions. Fear, hurt but wait- was that… understanding?

From then on I knew our paths would be rough and dangerous. We were never supposed to love each other. We were never meant to be. I know in the end it would only hurt more. But then why did fate do this to us? Curiosity is killing me but there's no other way to go from here but forward.

_Ok... um... that's about it for now. Pls. rate & review :)_


End file.
